Caballero andante
by KaoruB
Summary: ¿Quién puede resistirse a un pedido del ser que ama? Para demostrarle la verdadera medida de su amor, Ryoga estaba dispuesto a recorrer el mundo entero... literalmente. Regalo para Hessefan n.n


**_Disclaimer: Ranma y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_**

_Hola, gracias por entrar a leer! Admito que el contenido del fic es obvio, lo que sucede es que siempre sentí debilidad por Ryoga a causa de este rasgo de su personalidad. Juro solemnemente que es la última vez que escribo sobre personajes desorientados u.u_

_Se lo dedico a mi queridísima Hessefan, que lo inspiró a través de una anécdota que me contó hace tiempo. _

_Con cariño, Hesse n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>Caballero andante<strong>

* * *

><p>El día había amanecido por demás caluroso. Akane ya no podía correr más, por lo cual decidió invitar a Ryoga, quien con gran amabilidad la acompañaba en su entrenamiento matutino, a beber unos refrescos. Rojo hasta las orejas, el muchacho aceptó.<p>

Buscaron una cafetería con mesas al aire libre y allí se acomodaron. Una joven mesera se acercó para tomar el pedido y Akane ordenó dos bebidas gaseosas. Ni bien aquélla se alejó, la chica cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado comprar los víveres que Kasumi le encargara. Gruñó.

-¿Qué sucede, Akane? –le preguntó Ryoga al verla tan irritada.

-¡Qué tonta! –refunfuñó ella-, ¡olvidé pasar por el mercado para hacer las compras que Kasumi me encargó! Ahora voy demorada y la pobre no podrá preparar el almuerzo a tiempo.

Ryoga entendió de inmediato la situación de su amiga. Era lo que había estado esperando desde siempre, desde que el mundo es mundo y Akane, su amor. Era su oportunidad, la chance con la que tanto había soñado. Esta vez el inútil de Ranma no estaba, desconocía por completo el apuro de la chica, por lo cual tenía vía libre para ayudarla y para demostrarle al fin de qué estaba hecho.

Hibiki Ryoga se levantó como un resorte de la silla, con los puños apretados de la resolución. Sus ojos se clavaron en el horizonte, decididos, mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos. Akane se asustó.

-¿R-Ryoga? –sondeó.

-¡Akane! –espetó el joven, golpeando la mesa con las manos abiertas. La muchacha se echó para atrás sobre su silla, pasmada-, sólo dime lo que hay que comprar, ¡yo iré! –anunció con temeridad.

La otra se apenó un poco por la extraña conducta de su amigo, pero ni modo, el chico se ofrecía con su gentileza habitual, esa que al idiota de Ranma tanto le faltaba. Ryoga, en cambio, era siempre muy dulce y muy atento con ella. Sonrió.

-Aquí tienes el dinero y la lista –le dijo, entregándoselos-. El mercado no está lejos: sigue dos calles a la izquierda y luego dos calles a la derecha, lo encontrarás fácilmente.

El muchacho se sintió en el pináculo de la epifanía al ver esa sonrisa.

-Espérame aquí –musitó, emocionado-, regresaré en un instante.

Y partió. Corrió en la dirección que le habían indicado, corrió con toda su fe puesta en la merced que el destino por fin le concedía para conquistar el corazón de su bella Akane. Corrió, corrió nimbado de hadas y querubines, de la sonrisa de su amada princesa repetida una y mil veces, animándolo. Hibiki Ryoga corrió, y sus apremiantes anhelos de caballero andante lo llevaron más allá, mucho más allá de… el mercado.

Siguió corriendo y pasó por delante de varias tiendas, pero ninguna era la que buscaba. Luego la calle comercial terminó y tomó otro pasaje, después giró en otro, y más tarde en otro, aunque sólo había casas de familia. Ryoga miraba a uno y a otro lado, atento, por si el mercado emergía al dar la vuelta en una esquina o al llegar al final de una calle. Pero el prodigio jamás sucedió.

No se dio por vencido ni cuando pasó por delante del dojo de los Tendo. Nabiki, de salida, alzó la mano para saludarlo mientras, estupefacta, lo observaba alejarse a la carrera sin corresponder al gesto. Vaya a saber adónde iría el muy distraído.

Ryoga prosiguió. Ignoró el hecho de que las casas disminuían en número, no reparó en los carteles indicadores donde figuraban los kilómetros de distancia hasta las ciudades vecinas, ni siquiera se fijó en la ancha e incierta ruta que se abría bajo sus pies. El mercado era su objetivo y Akane, su meta más alta. Hacia ella iría siempre sin importar cuán dificultoso sea el camino.

Dos calles a la izquierda y dos calles a la derecha… Como si la vida fuera tan fácil.

Llegado a la ciudad más próxima a Nerima, contempló la posibilidad de que tal vez se hubiese desviado _un poco_ de su trayecto. Descansó durante algunos instantes, jadeante. Estimó a vuelo de pájaro la distancia que lo separaría del mercado, ajustó su calzado y echó a correr una vez más.

Después de esa ciudad vino otra, y luego otra, y más adelante otra. El muchacho vio al sol ocultarse al menos un par de veces desde que partiera de la cafetería, pero ése era un dato menor comparado con haber dejado a Akane aguardándolo. "Espérame, querida Akane, pronto estaré contigo", pensó, mientras cruzaba el límite regional.

Ryoga se caracterizaba por poseer una tenacidad de la que muy pocos chicos de su edad podrían presumir, y su corazón era fiel y constante. Nada lo desalentaba, a nada temía y no había nada que lo disuadiera cuando lo guiaba su determinación. La única cosa que podía hacerlo flaquear era la pavorosa posibilidad de no ser correspondido en su amor, por eso había resuelto volver con Akane costara lo que costase, incluso si los días se convertían en semanas.

Dos calles a la izquierda y dos calles a la derecha… El espacio podía ser realmente aterrador.

Ciudad tras ciudad, bosque tras bosque, frontera tras frontera, Ryoga perseveró. Pronto la realidad dejó de ser una isla para convertirse en un gigantesco océano, que a su vez se transfiguró en mares cálidos e incógnitos y en más islas aún. Luego traspuso un continente, un océano distinto, otros mares, algunos desiertos, más ciudades y más montañas.

El laberinto que es este mundo se expande tan maravilloso como inconmensurable, y Ryoga era uno de los pocos afortunados, sino _el_ _único_, que podía dar testimonio de él.

Las horas se hicieron días, los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se contabilizaron en meses.

Un día, los pasos de Hibiki Ryoga alcanzaron quizás una isla recordada, atravesaron regiones de geografía familiar y recorrieron ciudades de calles conocidas. Hubo gente que lo saludó con cariño, como si fuese un vecino de todos los días. Hubo otros que le acercaron bebidas y toallas, porque de algún modo intuían su cansancio. Y nunca faltaba alguien que trataba de orientarlo, porque en cada lugar donde pisaba surgía la leve sospecha de que el muchacho se había perdido.

Vanos intentos, e innecesarios, porque aquel que conoce los avatares de la desorientación no es el que posee un radar interno descompuesto, sino aquel que usufructúa al máximo su potencial.

Dos calles a la izquierda y dos calles a la derecha… La vida nos pone a prueba constantemente.

Por fin Ryoga encontró el mercado en cuestión, una fría tarde de finales de otoño. Sin aire, agotado, aferrado a una gruesa rama que había encontrado en el camino, le entregó la arrugada lista de compras al dependiente que lo atendió, un joven que lo examinó con gran asombro a causa de la penosa apariencia de vagabundo que traía, un vagabundo abatido por alguna clase de mal metafísico para el que no hubiera solución.

Ryoga abonó la compra con el dinero (arrugado también) que le habían dado y se retiró. Los pasos que una vez fueron adversos en esta ocasión lo guiaron amistosamente, y luego de cruzar algunas calles encontró la cafetería. Akane no estaba. Lógicamente, el muchacho se deprimió.

(Akane, meses atrás, lo esperó. Bebió su refresco con parsimonia y aún permaneció casi dos horas más, aburriéndose. La bebida que le correspondía a él hasta se había calentado. Como no daba indicios de regresar y se le hacía tarde, pagó y se fue. Por el camino se alzó de hombros, estaba acostumbrada a esos abruptos raptos de ausencia de su amigo.)

El muchacho suspiró. Dejó los víveres en cualquier parte, demasiado apesadumbrado como para pensar en ello, y se alejó del lugar, cabizbajo. Había malgastado una oportunidad preciosa de congraciarse con ella, se sentía un tonto de primera categoría.

Caminó con lentitud, abstraído. Un rato después, sin haberlo buscado -porque así funciona a veces el destino-, divisó a la distancia el dojo de los Tendo. ¿Estaría allí su querida Akane?

No lo soportó más y corrió. Hibiki Ryoga renacido, esperanzado, corrió nuevamente por esas calles del diablo con la vista fija en la meta, mientras repetía el nombre de la mujer amada en una desgarradora letanía. Así debió de haber repetido Teseo el nombre de Ariadna cuando, finalizada su misión, desanduvo los intrincados meandros de aquel laberinto de pesadilla.

Cuán enamorado estaba, cuánto necesitaba ofrecerle su amor. Esta vez lo haría, ya lo había decidido. Ryoga había atravesado, literalmente, _el mundo entero_ para estar con ella, así que ya no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Ese día le confesaría sin pudor alguno los requiebros de su despistado corazón.

-¡Akane! –gritó, y decir su nombre fue liberador.

Lo que sucedió después le pareció un sueño absurdo, borroso. Avanzó un paso tras otro. Akane salió del dojo, encaminándose milagrosamente en su dirección. Un insospechado manto de frescura lo envolvió, surgiendo de la nada, y el mundo, que ya era lo bastante grande, adquirió de pronto dimensiones inabarcables. Y luego confusamente, inusitadamente, los brazos de su amada se tendieron hacia él, hacia Ryoga.

Hibiki Ryoga enamorado, caballero andante, Teseo, viajero sentenciado. Hibiki Ryoga perdido, predestinado al desvío constante, desorientado por toda la eternidad.

-¡P-chan! –exclamó Akane, estrechando feliz al cerdito contra su pecho. En algún punto inefable del Universo, se oyó el lastimoso crujido de un corazón al resquebrajarse-. ¡Qué bueno que regresaste, P-chan! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer!<em>


End file.
